Opening/Arren the Pig Keeper's Life
(We open on a blank dark screen) The Black Cauldron Parodies Studios present... (Then we hear a man's voice as the screen slowly revealed an evil-looking black artifact with a symbol of a dark king) Narrator: (Voice-over) Legend has it, in the mystic land of Prydain, there was once a king so cruel, and so evil, that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron. There his demonic spirit was captured, in the form of a great black cauldron. For uncounted centuries, the Black Cauldron lay hidden, while evil men searched for it. Knowing whoever possessed it, would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors. And with them, rule the world. (Then we fade to black and then we see a rainy night where a cottage in the forest is. Inside, a man and woman, along with their five young pupils, are asleep in pajamas. The man is. He is Master Eraqus, a Prydain Knight and pig keeper. The woman with him is. She is Erica, Eraqus' wife. The five pupils consisted of six-year-old boys in pajamas also, who will be revealed later, but for now, the five boys are Ashitaka, Asbel, Pazu, Howl Jenkins, and Haku. As they slept peacefully, a knock on the door jolted them awake) Eraqus: (Groggily) What? Erica: (Groggily) Who could that be at this time? (They get up along with the young pupils and after Eraqus ushered the young pupils to stay put, he and Erica went up to the door with Erica holding a candleholder and after peeking upon opening the door, they found to their surprise and calm shock, a basket containing a young runty pink male piglet, a baby girl, and a boy toddler sleeping peacefully together and a mortally wounded couple. The man is a. He is Squall Leonhart, the captain of the Prydain Knights and apparently the two infants' father. And the woman with him is a. She is Rinoa Heartilly, Squall’s wife and the two infants' mother. Seeing them bleed a bit from apparently small stab wounds covered by their hands, Eraqus and Erica got concerned) Eraqus: Squall and Rinoa! Erica: What happened? Squall: (Weakly) Let us in and... We'll tell you... Rinoa: (Weakly) Please... (Concerned, Eraqus and Erica gently carried the basket inside and placed it on a table and then helped the dying Squall and Rinoa inside and gently rested them on the floor as the young pupils watched in curiosity and concern) Young Howl: What was it? Erica: (Whispering to the young boys) Hold on. (Loudly to Squall and Rinoa) What happened? (Squall coughed a bit) Squall: (Weakly) We were attacked... Eraqus: By whom? Squall: (Weakly) The Two Kings of Evil and their army... (Realization slowly dawning upon them, Eraqus and Erica got concerned while the young pupils got calmly concerned and scared) Eraqus and Erica: (In calm realization) Shredder and the Skeleton King... (They turned to the dying Squall and Rinoa) Erica: (In concern) What can we do for your children and that piglet runt? Eraqus: (In concern) What do you want for us? (Squall and Rinoa smiled weakly at their sleeping babies and then turned to Eraqus and Erica with calm hopeful looks) Rinoa: (Weakly) Promise us... That you must care for them... Squall: (Weakly) They have nowhere to go, except you two... So, please.... Take care of them... (Calmly understanding, Eraqus and Erica nod softly as tears welled in their eyes) Eraqus and Erica: (Voices breaking) We promise. Squall and Rinoa: (Weakly) Thank you... (They slowly closed their eyes and (Sorry, Squall and Rinoa fans....) died peacefully in front of Eraqus, Erica, and the young pupils. After wiping their tears away and composing themselves, Eraqus and Erica then got up and went up to the basket with calm sadness and concern. Then they turned to the young pupils) Eraqus: Boys? Will you get three extra cradles in the attic? (Realizing calmly why they want the cradles, the young pupils nodded) Young pupils: Yes. (They run off to get the cradles. Eraqus and Erica then noticed a note next to the sleeping babies and piglet. Gently picking it up, Erica opened it and read it) Erica: (Reading) "Eraqus and Erica, as you may have guessed from the enemies' invasion on our home, our babies, Arren AKA Lebannen and April, as well as our special magical piglet, Babe, are in danger. They'll have nowhere to go if something were to happen to us and Babe and if we didn't bring them to you. So, if we are to die, we shall hurry to you, and bestow our babies and Babe to you for safety. I wish we could always be there for them, but... (Tears well in her eyes as she continued) There is no other way for them to be safe if they were in danger. So, in closing, take care of them. And when their time to know the truth will come as they get older, (She sniffles) tell them. We know for certain that they will have a big role to play in their destiny in the future if Babe were to show signs of magic abilities. And when you tell them at that time, also tell them that we'll always be there and we love them. May God watch over us. Squall and Rinoa." (She sobs softly as she gently placed the note on the table. Eraqus, calmly moved by the letter, placed his hand in comfort on his wife's shoulders. Noticing calmly, Erica then hugged Eraqus tearfully) Erica: (Crying) How could this happen to them? Those poor babies and piglet... (As he calmed her, Eraqus spoke up to her) Eraqus: It's alright, Erica. We'll take care of them. And like the note said, we'll tell them when the time comes, especially that piglet's magic abilities. (Calmly realizing Eraqus' right, Erica blinked her tears away and smiled softly with a sniffle) Erica: (Composing herself) You're right. (Then they see the young pupils return with three cradles) Young Haku: Got the cradles. (Later, after the rain had gone, Squall and Rinoa’s bodies were buried in the woods with a grave-mark over it, courtesy of Eraqus and Erica. And then they laid the still sleeping toddler Arren, baby April, and baby Babe in their own cribs. As the young pupils went to bed calmly after helping out, Eraqus and Erica turned to the three sleeping youths with calm passionate smiles) Eraqus and Erica: (Whispering) Good night, Arren and April Leonhart-Heartilly and Babe... (Then with that, they calmly went back to bed as well. Then the screen fades to black) The Black Cauldron (Then we fade to a beautiful day at the cottage) 17 years later... (Inside, Eraqus and Erica are reading old maps as a black cat named Jiji waited impatiently, apparently hungry. Eraqus is now wearing a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. And Erica is now wearing a red and yellow kimono, a matching hairband, white socks, and black sandals. As they read, Eraqus and Erica got concerned and angry calmly. Nearby them are two more new pupils. The first pupil is a 13-year-old boy with. He is Tombo. The second girl is the same age as Tombo with. She is Kiki, Jiji's owner) Eraqus: There's something wrong Erica... Erica: I know. And we can't seem to ignore it... Even the Pokemon of the Pokemon Realm sense it. Eraqus: And the Skeleton King and Shredder, those black-hearted barbarians! Erica: My sentiments exactly! (Tombo and Kiki joined in the conversation) Kiki: Just what are they up to this time? Tombo: Especially after what they did to our families. (Jiji spoke up impatiently) Jiji: Any time for my food? (Realizing, Eraqus, Erica, Kiki, and Tombo turned to Jiji) Kiki and Tombo: Sorry, Jiji. Eraqus and Erica: Just lost in thought. (Suddenly, Kiki smelled something in the air) Kiki: Smells like something's burning. (Then taking a double take, Eraqus and Erica realized and ran to the stove) Erica: Something burning?! Oh my god! Eraqus: Our pupils! Come here! (They removed a pot full of cooked pig slop and checked it while the five boys, all grown up, as well as a grown Arren and April, arrived in concern. Ashitaka is now an 18 year old boy with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved short kimono-like tunic, dark blue cloth-like arm gauntlets that cover his hands, arms, and shoulders and tied together underneath the tunic, a dark blue belt carrying on the right side a small red bag and on the left a flat brown and white yellow rectangular sheath carrying a flat rectangular-shaped katana with a round white yellow handle wrapped in red cloth, white pants, dark blue legwarmers tied around the lower part of his legs, and yellow cloth-like shoes with a white yellow strap tied around the ankles, and sometimes carried a white yellow clothed quiver full of stoneheaded arrows and a brown wooden bow. Asbel is now a. Pazu is now a 13-year-old boy with short brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, and wearing a yellow European mining hat, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown vest, blue pants with a brown patch on the left knee, and brown boots. Howl is now a. Haku is now a 13-year-old with flat straight chin-length dark forest green hair, calm strict-looking green eyes, and wearing a white tank top, a blue sleeveless jean vest for boys, red wristbands, green pants, and black knee-high leg boots. Arren is now a 17-year-old boy with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved royal blue farmer’s tunic, a dark blue belt, dark blue pants, a pair of light tan stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and brown shoes. And April is now a 15-year-old girl with. Anyway, as they arrived, they looked concerned) Arren's group: What?! What is it?! (Eraqus and Erica turned to them with a glare) Eraqus: We told you not to leave this pot's side while it's cooking the slop! (Realizing, Arren's group felt guilty and went over to the pot) Ashitaka: Sorry. Arren: We just got lost in thought. Eraqus: About becoming Prydain Knights again? Arren: Yeah. I mean, what if we became knights too late when the tyranny of Shredder and the Skeleton King ends? Erica: Arren, how many times do we have to tell you? War is not a game. Eraqus: Erica's right. You, like most people, will get hurt. Or worse. Killed. Arren: But my friends and I aren't afraid. (He reaches to get the pot, but burned his hand a bit by accident) Arren: Ouch! Erica: (Giggling) See? From what Eraqus and I see, you'll have a great deal to worry about than just a burnt hand if the Skeleton King and Shredder ever got their hands on you or April. (Arren glared a bit, making Erica stop giggling and clear her throat. Then he scooped some slop into a bowl) Jiji: I was hoping it was soup, not slop. Kiki: Don't worry, Jiji. Me, Eraqus, Erica, and April can make you the most delicious soup you'll ever love. Erica: That's right. Tombo: And besides, this slop is for Babe. Asbel: Babe, Babe, Babe! It's always about Babe! (Eraqus and Erica glared at Asbel, making him change his answer) Asbel: Not that I'm complaining, mind you both. Howl: It's alright, Asbel. Pazu: We love Babe, too. Arren: I mean, even if we're bored of being pig keepers, we can't just make Babe starve to death. Eraqus: Arren has a point. April: Yeah. (She hugs Arren) April: That's what I love about you, Arren. (Arren smiled softly) Arren: Thanks, April. Erica: And one day, if it comes, you'll all understand why this is about taking care of Babe. (She changed the subject then) Erica: Anyway, better get that slop to Babe before it gets cold. Eraqus: And no daydreaming until tonight. Arren's group: We won't. (They walk out with Arren carrying the bowl of slop. Eraqus and Erica then went over to Jiji) Erica: Okay. Kiki: One soup, as promised. Jiji: Finally! (Outside, Arren's group walked over to the pig pen with the bowl of slop still in Arren's hand) Asbel: I don't understand why Eraqus and Erica treat us like babies! We're not babies anymore! Haku: Tell me about it. Pazu: Yeah. Ashitaka: So, you'd rather fight in a dangerous war against two evil kings than stay safe? Asbel: It wouldn't hurt. April: But war would. (At the pig pen, Arren placed the bowl in the pen) Arren: I share the same dream with you too, but that doesn't mean we should suddenly disobey Eraqus and Erica. Asbel: I know, but I just want to do more than just take care of some...! (The others, except Asbel, notice a grown piglet with a tuft gray hair on top of his head emerge with a curious look. It was Babe) Babe: Take care of some what? A pig like me? (Realizing Babe is there, Asbel tried to make up something) Asbel: Oh, no. It was some other pig. (Babe gave Asbel a flat look. Then Asbel gave in) Asbel: Alright. Just you. Babe: Asbel, I understand you and your friends are waiting to become Prydain Knights, but that doesn't mean you should rush to it. (Remembering the slop, Arren changed the subject) Arren: Anyway, Babe. We made the slop for you. Eraqus and Erica's orders. (Noticing the slop, Babe got happy) Babe: Wow! Thanks! (He eats some) Babe: A little crispy, but good. (After he finished, Babe squeezed himself out of the pen) Babe: Wanna play with me? (A short pause, then Arren's group happily gave in) Howl: How can we refuse? Pazu: What game shall we play? (After thinking about it, they suddenly got an idea) April: I know! How about we role-play a game of war against the Skeleton King and Shredder? (Suddenly, they heard a young boy and girl's voices) Girl: (Voice-over) You forgot me and Sosuke in the game! Sosuke: (Voice-over) Ponyo's right. (They turned and saw two five year old children. The first five year old child is a boy with black hair in a little crewcut, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt, brown shorts, and white shoes. He is Sosuke, a friend of Arren's group, Eraqus, and Erica. The last five year old child is a girl with short coral-pink hair and brown eyes, wearing a red dress and pink shoes. She is Ponyo, another good friend of Arren's group, Eraqus, and Erica) Arren: (Sheepishly) Oops. Sorry, Ponyo and Sosuke. Sosuke: It's alright. Ponyo: All is forgiven. (They walk up to them. Later, the farm animals watched with boredom, watching Arren's group playing their game) Ponyo: (Playing damsel-in-distress with a smile) Save me, Arren! Asbel: (Pretends to laugh evilly while playing as a bad guy) You'll never save your friend, boy! Howl: (Playing as another bad guy) That's right! (Arren jumps in front of them, wielding a wooden toy sword and toy shield) Arren: Oh, yeah! Try me, Skeleton King and Shredder! (He turned to Babe) Arren: Look at me, Babe! I can do it! Babe: (Giggles then plays along) Go get them, Arren! Save Ponyo! (After putting Ponyo down, Asbel and Howl then play dueled with Arren) Arren: Take that! (Then he pretends to stab Asbel and Howl once he caught them offguard) Asbel and Howl: (Pretending to die) Oooohhhhh!!!! Howl: (Pretending to die) Curse you, Arren! Asbel: (Pretending) Farewell, cruel world! (They fall and pretend to die. The "Good guys" then cheered) April: My big brother a hero! Arren: Thank you, thank you. (Impressed, the farm animals then made noises as if applauding and cheering. Then the group bowed as if it were a play) Asbel: We sure won the audience over. Pazu: Word! (The group then started to head to the cottage while Babe got ready to head back into his pen when suddenly, Ponyo tripped on a nearby rake and stumbled onto Arren's group and even Babe, making them roll into a mud puddle, making the farm animals "Chuckle" a bit) Asbel: Great! Prydain's greatest "Hero" and his friends are dirty! Babe: It's alright. It's just mud. Ponyo: Sorry. Didn't mean to trip us. Ashitaka: But what matters most is none of us are hurt. (The group nods with a smile and a giggle. Suddenly, they snapped out of it upon noticing Eraqus, Erica, Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo standing over them, with the first two formers looking a little impatient) Arren's group: Eraqus and Erica! Eraqus: Hmm. Not quite the blade for a hero, huh, Erica? Erica: Nope. (They helped Arren's group up while Pazu helped Babe up) Arren: Sorry. Sosuke: We just got dirty. Erica: While daydreaming again. (After washing themselves off and cleaning their clothes, Arren's group sat down with Eraqus and Erica along with Ponyo, Sosuke, and Babe) Arren: Eraqus, Erica? When will April, my friends, and I ever be anything other than pig keepers? Eraqus: When you're hopefully older. Erica: So, for now, all in good time. (Curious and confused, Arren and April asked away) Arren and April: "Older?" (Eraqus and Erica just remained quiet after clearing their throats and walked back inside) Arren: What do you mean "Older?" (Eraqus and Erica turned to them with reassuring soft smiles) Erica: It means that when you're older, you'll understand. April: Why now? Eraqus: Because you wouldn't bear it today. (They go inside leaving Arren's group alone with Babe) Arren: Older.... (Then, Arren smiled softly and while helping April and the group take care of Babe and the farm animals, sang his heart out) Arren: Safe within these woods and these stables made of wood Gazing at the blue sky up above us All our life we hope we would become something different Hungry for the adventures that await us All our life we memorize the Prydain Knight code Knowing them as they will never know us All our life we wonder how it feels to pass a day Not some pig keepers But part of Prydain Knighthood And out there Living like heroes Give us one day out there All we ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live wisely What we'd give What we'd dare Just to be heroes out there Out there among the royalty and their servants and their people Beyond these woods we can be with them Every day they shout and bark orders all their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If we were in their skin We'd treasure every instant Out there Marching by the palace walls Taste a morning out there Like any Prydain Knight Who freely walk about there Just one day and then We swear we'll be content With our share Won't resent Won't despair Hopeful and dreaming We won't care We'll be like them One day Out there (After finishing singing, Arren sighed in relief, having finished the chores along with April and the group) Babe: Someday, Arren. You, your sister, and friends' dreams will come true in time. Arren: Thanks, Babe. (Then, while Arren's group washed their faces with water to clean some sweat off of themselves, Babe was sitting there, watching peacefully. Suddenly, he sensed something and began squealing like crazy, as if spooked by something. The others noticed and ran up to him in concern) Arren: Babe? April: What's wrong? Tombo: Something bad? Jiji: Easy there! (Eraqus and Erica ran out in concern, having heard Babe's squealing) Eraqus: What happened to Babe? Erica: What's going on? Arren: Babe's acting crazy suddenly! (Babe suddenly exclaimed) Babe: Kings of Evil! Evil artifact! Undead! (Hearing those words, Eraqus and Erica got concerned and ushered everyone inside) Eraqus: Get inside! Arren's group: Why? Erica: Just do it! (They do what they say, carrying a still panicking Babe in concern) Coming up: Babe reveals his magical abilities to see the future, much to Arren's group's interest. Then realizing that two certain Kings of Evil and their army are searching for Babe to find a certain evil artifact, Eraqus and Erica send Arren's group to take Babe to shelter where he'll be safe. Later, at the same time, the two Kings of Evil, along with their group, prepare to unleash their evil plot over Prydain. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies